


My Everything

by SpuffyCarrie



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Adult Draco Malfoy, Adult Hermione Granger, Angst and Humor, Angst and Romance, Auror Harry Potter, Complete, Drunken Confessions, Engagement, F/M, Gay Ron Weasley, Happy Ending, Idiots in Love, Ministry of Magic Employee Hermione Granger, Secret Relationship, Smut, Swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-16
Updated: 2020-06-27
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:15:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 11,077
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24754600
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpuffyCarrie/pseuds/SpuffyCarrie
Summary: Hermione and Draco are engaged, but nobody knows of their relationship because Hermione is too afraid to tell her friends. How long will Draco put up with being Hermione's dirty little secret, and what happens when they're spotted by the Prophet snogging in Diagon Alley?Chapter 1 of 2.
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Draco Malfoy
Comments: 6
Kudos: 152





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hi and welcome to this two part fic which is unbetaed. I hope to have chapter 2 to you by later this week. 
> 
> Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable music, characters, settings, pictures etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

He wanted more. He wanted everything. 

Their row that morning had been awful, but he hoped not calamitous. Draco still sat in Hermione's flat, at the kitchen counter holding his head in his hands as he thought about it. Hermione had stormed out of the bedroom when he'd asked about the future. She was clearly quite mad about him when they'd started their love affair but then the Prophet splayed it all over the papers when they were seen kissing in Diagon Alley and she was livid they'd been found out so soon. They’d been careful before but made the mistake of dropping their guard last night when they arrived back from a date. They had been seeing each other for almost a year but they’d hoped for more time before they were exposed to the world, mainly for Hermione’s sake and her career at the Ministry. Draco couldn’t give a Goblin’s fart if anyone knew, but then he had no career to speak of, other than overseeing Malfoy Industries, which meant going into the office a few times a week and they were hardly going to boot him out as the major shareholder, regardless of whether they agreed with his life choices. One thing he did know, was she wanted time to allow their friends to come around, get used to the idea of them being together, but they’d lost that time when his owl delivered the morning paper. 

"This is not right; they’ll make us miserable now they've found out. They'll grind us down and hound us until they break us!" She'd slammed the paper down on the bed as she began to dress hurriedly. 

Draco knew what this was about, and it had begun to grate on him. It was like his opinion didn’t matter and all that mattered were the opinions of Potty and the Weasel. Draco lashed out because it hurt. After all, they were supposed to be getting married and she wouldn’t tell a soul. 

He stood up naked and stalked over to her. "Do you know your problem? You hate the thought of anyone thinking ill of you! Well perhaps it’s time to tell you, sweetheart, not everyone will like you in this life and that’s a fact you need to accept. You can't see beyond the opinion of Potter and Weasley and whether you’re in their good graces, fuck your happiness as long as they still believe you remain the perfect, prissy swot from Hogwarts in their eyes. It’s the same with the rest of the wizarding world. You’re too afraid to show the real you for fear of someone not liking you!" 

“That’s not fair, I don’t care what everyone else thinks! Harry and Ron care about me and they want the best for me, that’s all!” She yelled. 

"They’ll say you weren't meant for the likes of me." Draco snapped, throwing his hands in the air in exasperation. He was so very eager to have the same conversation over and over as he tried to get her to give a little and tell someone, anyone, to tell them how happy she was to be marrying him. 

"Then I hope you know what you're doing!" She'd yelled self-righteously. “And while we’re on that subject, stop feeling sorry for yourself, you’re more than good enough for me, I’m not some unattainable Goddess, I thought we were past all that.” She’d said, less harshly as she brushed her hair roughly, causing her curls to frizz. 

"Oh, get over yourself Granger, it's not about that, you know it's not. It’s about the fact I love you and you’re getting cold feet because you’re worried about what witches and wizards you don’t even know will think of you!” 

“I’m not, is it so wrong to want us to be allowed to be happy, to not have every Tom, Dick or Harry thinking they have a say in our relationship?”

He snorted when she mentioned Harry. “Ginny, Ron or Harry.” He whispered under his breath. 

“You don’t understand.” She harrumphed, grabbing the last of her things for work.

"Oh, I understand plenty, Hermione, I understand that unless I get the okay from your friends what I want will never be any more than a sodding pipe dream,” he stalked closer, pulling her into his arms and kissing her forcefully, “and I'm going to make life as hard as I can until you realise you're more than just a part of the Golden Trio, that you’re my witch and we’re meant to be together." At her look of shock, he'd caressed her cheek and tucked a tendril of her hair behind her ear as she turned with a huff, leaving him standing alone. 

"We agreed on three months to organise the wedding and you haven’t told anyone." He called after her. 

He heard the rush of the floo. He’d returned to the bedroom to sling on a pair of boxers and then made himself some tea, plonking himself on a stool at the breakfast bar and reliving their argument with a dramatic sigh. 

They didn’t argue often, which was a surprise to them both, especially after what they’d been like at school. The trouble was, she wouldn’t discuss telling anyone, even the Weaslette who was supposed to be her best female friend, now married to Potter. He didn’t expect much from them when she did finally tell them, but the fact they’d agreed to get married and he was still her dirty little secret, grated on him. He wanted to be able to tell the world he was in love with her and she’d agreed to be his forever, but she was too afraid of the fallout to even begin to broach the subject with any of them. He wondered if she might just pop round to one of their houses in three months and drop the fact they’d just got married into polite conversation over tea and bloody scones. 

He looked up mid-sip of almost cold tea as the floo rushed to life. 

“What have you forgot...” He grinned with relief, his face dropping when he realised it wasn’t Hermione but Harry Potter himself, dusting himself off. Shit, she wasn’t back and there was a likelihood this was going to turn nasty. 

“I think you have some explaining…” Potter began but looked up at Draco, half-naked, with a floral china cup in his hand. 

“So, it’s true then?” Harry eyed him scornfully, shaking the Prophet at Draco. “I came over hoping to catch her before work.” 

“She left about five minutes ago,” Draco said simply.

“She left you in a state on undress in her flat while she went out. I find that hard to believe.”

“Believe it or not, Potter, she and I are involved, just as the Prophet said. Although, this not the way either of us wanted you to find out.”

“Another thing I find hard to believe, Malfoy.” He took a step forward, his eyes flashing dangerously. “I think you wanted us to hate her for lying to us, then you could keep her for yourself and do god knows what to her.”

Draco wasn’t having that, he could be accused of many things, but he would never do anything to harm Hermione. “Now, just you wait a minute you poncey prat, I love Hermione and her happiness is everything to me. It’s not my fault she didn’t tell you, she was afraid and perhaps you should examine your conscience over why that might be. I’ve been asking her to tell you from the beginning, I told her it would be all the worse for leaving it so long, but no, she’s stubborn and terrified of what you might think of her. Perhaps this is for the best. Hit me,” he moved forwards and opened up his arms in invitation, “Go on, take it all out on me before you see her because I will rain down Salazar’s wrath on all of you if you upset her over this!”

Harry eyed Draco quizzically then glanced at his watch. “You’d better make me a strong cup of tea and tell me what the hell happened for me to find you like this. You look like shit, Malfoy.”

“Fuck, Potter, I don’t need your sympathy, I’m a big boy after all. We had a row over telling you if you must know. She rushed off to work in a tizzy and I feel like the biggest bastard for letting her go off like that if you have to know.”

Harry sat down, removing his glasses, and pinching the bridge of his nose. “I feel like I should be doing more, at least reading you the riot act for daring to be with her but I find, as I’ve got older, I feel more inclined to live and let live. I see far too many witches or children being hurt by wizards who they’ve been made to stay with through archaic marriage contracts and others who can’t be with who they want due to stupid blood prejudices; yes, it’s still happening, regardless of what we fought for.” 

Draco tried to still his hand as he poured Potter a cup of tea from the pot. He knew what he said now would make all the difference to how he reacted when he spoke to Hermione. For her, he had to leave what was past, in the past. 

Harry accepted the cup of tea from Malfoy, who looked shocked to his core by Harry’s admission. “So, why don’t you tell me how all this happened.” He gesticulated with his hand. 

To say Draco was shocked was an understatement. He’d fully expected to be dealing with the business end of Potter’s wand as he hexed him on the floor, or at the very least a broken nose, something he fully deserved from back in sixth year. It was ten years since the war had ended and while many had forgiven, none had forgotten his part in it. Potter had stopped him from heading straight to Azkaban with his testimony to the Wizangamot. He’d thanked him at the time but somehow it didn’t seem appropriate to try to become more than just acquaintances who’d met in school, not after the way he treated them. The more he thought about it, the more he’d realised it was a missed opportunity, because he could’ve been with the love of his life sooner if he’d tried. 

“I’d just finished work at Malfoy Industries, and it was raining, you know how February can be. I saw her huddling in a shop doorway on Diagon Alley and offered her my umbrella, she was drenched, her hair frizzy water was dropping from her nose. She told me she’d rather drown than accept anything from me.” He chuckled.

“Sounds like her.” Harry agreed with a small smile. 

“Anyway, I told her to suit herself and began to walk away. The next thing, I heard a shout and she was running after me and almost slipped on the cobblestones. I caught her arm and I suppose we found ourselves closer than we’d ever been. Seeing her up close made me realise just how beautiful she was, all wet curls and heaving breath.”

“Malfoy, I’m not interested in hearing the finer details of your attraction to my best mate, she’s like a sister to me.” 

Draco shook his head, his lips curling at the corner. Trust Potter to be such a prude, if only he knew the half of it. “She blushed and apologised to me for being so rude. She’d had a bad day at the Ministry. Things hadn’t turned out to be as she’d expected in her job and she was frustrated that in almost ten years she’d barely moved up the ladder in the Department. She began to babble, telling me how she felt useless and the creatures were suffering for lack of action. I asked her to have some dinner with me to get out of the rain and she agreed. That night she would have talked the legs off a Centaur. It was like she’d been holding so much in it came rushing out and to me of all people. I was entranced by her, it was such a strange situation, I could barely fathom why we were there at all.” He glanced off over Harry’s head as if he were remembering that moment.

“And?” Harry enquired, accepting a packet of chocolate biscuits Draco passed him. It was unusual to see Malfoy so lovestruck, but when he talked about Hermione his eyes glazed over and he talked about her with such adoration, he couldn’t help but realise that perhaps this was for real. 

“Oh, yeah, we finished the meal and we apparated to her flat in muggle London. I wanted to see her home as she’d seemed rather upset before dinner. I just wanted to make sure she got home alright.”

Malfoy had that look again like he was revisiting that night in his mind and Harry chuckled to himself while helping himself to another biscuit. “Go on.” He prompted. He’d always been a sucker for romance and this morning was turning out to be much more fun that what he should’ve been doing, catching up with reports in the office. He’d find a way to account for his absence, he was Head Auror after all. 

“She said she didn’t want to go home yet and asked me if I wanted to have a drink at her local pub, so we sat in a cosy nook and talked about a lot of things, her life, my life, the war was broached and I apologised profusely to her for everything I’ve ever done. It was like a weight had lifted from my chest, talking to her like that. I don’t think I’ve ever had such a frank and honest conversation with anyone in my life. She’s just so easy to talk to and to listen to, she just has this way about her, I can’t explain it, she’s just, fuck, she’s perfect in every way.” He sighed. 

Harry was astonished that Malfoy had been reduced to a lovesick moron by his best friend. 

“Do go on.” Harry dipped his biscuit in his tea and listened eagerly. 

“I talked to her about the ways she might push for promotion. I think she’d lost her confidence after so many knock backs, with other witches and wizards being promoted over her. I told her to question herself, whether she’d become too essential in her current role and whether she could use this as a reason for promotion. It sounded like she could do every job in the department, including fieldwork. To me, that was the sign of a potentially good Department Head, someone who knew the inner workings. I told her she could use that to her advantage.”

“Ahh, so you’re responsible for boosting her confidence to go for Department Head? It seemed like she had a burst of energy and drive around then; it all makes sense now.”

“I was very proud of her, but I’m digressing. We said goodnight, neither of us with any expectation we would see each other socially again. I was despondent, but I didn’t want to push for anything more. I wanted to tell her I’d had the best night in a very long time, just because she was there but I knew I barely stood a chance with someone like her, so we parted ways with a polite goodnight.”

Harry shook his head. Idiots.

Draco was on a roll and he carried on, wanting to fill Potter in on everything so there was a chance he might be on their side. Weasley was probably going to be the worst when he found out but if they could get Potter on side, he might help manage that delicate situation. 

“A few days later an owl arrived at my house with a note from her, telling me she’d been promoted, and it was all thanks to me. She invited me to lunch in muggle London to celebrate. Potter, you could’ve knocked me over with a quill. Anyway, I treated her to a champagne lunch at Claridge’s. Lunch on a Saturday turned into a weekly occurrence, then lunch and dinner and then several lunches and dinners a week, then we began to see each other every day bar Sunday when she goes to the Weasleys. By Summer, we were going out dancing and to the muggle Cinema’s and once she showed me a life I could have with her, I was desperate for more.” Draco’s stomach fluttered at the thought of her and the fun they’d had. 

Draco was chuckling nervously and fiddling with the edge of the biscuit packet, something Harry would never expect from the usually cold and stoic man. It was like he’d turned into a lovelorn fool, the type of reaction he might expect from someone who was hopelessly in love with his best friend. Much as he’d always disliked Malfoy, he was beginning to warm to this new version of the man, he’d dropped the constraints of pureblood ego and was laying himself bare for the woman he loved. It was admirable. 

“You’d better give me a refill if there’s more.” Harry held out his cup. 

“Don’t you have to be at work?” Draco eyed him suspiciously. He was still a bit nervous that Potter might drag him off and slam him in a cell at the DLME for daring to touch Hermione.

“One of the perks of being the boss is the fact you can skive off occasionally,” Harry replied.

“Then let’s have something a little stronger, shall we?” He took out a bottle of muggle whiskey and poured a dram into their tea.

“Merlin’s balls, Malfoy, it’s barely nine in the morning…oh, go on then, I could do with a drink after what I found out this morning. Let me just send a Patronus to the office to say I’m ill.” 

“Ooh, Potter, the Head Auror lying to his staff, what will they say?” Draco snickered. He was secretly impressed by Potters Patronus. 

“They can manage for a day, there’s only paperwork waiting for me and they can go to Ron if they need anything, he’s more than capable.” Harry rolled his eyes when Malfoy snorted at that. 

Draco knocked back his tea in a few gulps and poured them more, neat whiskey this time. He took a deep breath and wiped his mouth with the back of his hand. “I kissed her for the first time after we went to an outdoor showing of Casablanca, we were sitting on a picnic blanket in Hyde Park in the darkness and it just seemed right. From then on, we were inseparable. We started staying over at each other’s places most nights after that.” 

Harry noted Draco was beaming and after they’d had a further refill, probably a little drunk. There was silence between them. Harry had made it clear he didn’t want to know about them getting it on, but he found himself amazed by how easily Malfoy talked about muggle activities. 

“When did she begin to worry about telling us? I must say, Malfoy, I’m hurt that she felt she couldn’t come to me at least. We’re best friends and I’m offended that she thought I would’ve hit the roof.” Harry gave a frustrated shake of his head. 

“Are you saying you wouldn’t? Are you truthfully sure you wouldn’t have shouted at her? Told her I was Death Eater scum? If you hadn’t come here today, she would have worried herself sick about it until there was no way out, until she had to tell you.” Draco frowned. “I love her, and I don’t want that for her, she’s too good of a person to deserve her choices to be shouted down.” Draco said sternly. “Look, I’m a big boy, I’ve spent my life being hated so it’s easier to brush it off. I believe that most people will always hate me for what I did, and I’ve made peace with that. I just don’t want that for her.” Draco balanced his forehead in one hand, looking at the counter. He didn’t want his gorgeous, kind fiancée to deal with the nasty comments and dirty looks she’d probably get now their relationship had been exposed. “I’m too selfish to let her go, although I know her reputation might suffer from being married to me, I can’t, I love her too much but I’m also sick of only being able to love her behind closed doors.” He poured them another drink. 

“No chance of that now, I think this is more about if you two think you can weather the storm that’s coming because it will inevitably come.” 

Draco was pensive but they continued to drink and talk, broaching what happened at school and during the war. By eleven they were well on their way to finishing the first bottle of whiskey. 

…………….

Hermione’s morning had been terrible, it had started badly with her argument with Draco and her leaving without discussing it properly. It was childish, she knew that, and she prided herself on being able to discuss things with Draco properly, not letting them stew on their anger. 

Since she arrived at work, she’d noticed more witches and wizards passing her office doorway, giggling or glowering. Her assistant Marta was fending off phone calls and howlers and Hermione just wanted to cry. Well, not quite, she wanted to go home, burrow into Draco’s arms and cry her heart out. As it was, she’d left him thinking she didn’t want to tell anyone about them. 

It had begun when he asked her to marry him, because until then she’d been swept along in a rush of romance, mostly spent in muggle London and never in the Wizarding world. It was an unspoken rule that they wouldn’t tell anyone in the beginning and until today she knew the only person who knew about them was Theo Nott, Draco’s best friend. She hadn’t told Harry or Ron because she feared the consequences. She wasn’t as emotionally strong following the war, it had taken its toll on her and she couldn’t bear a scene, so she left it and left it until she was stuck between telling her friends or possibly losing Draco, something she couldn’t endure, she’d be heartbroken if he left her. The problem she had, was Draco was becoming more and more upset about being kept secret and she could understand why, it was an impossible situation and the more she thought about broaching the subject with her friends, the more afraid she became of their reactions. The old Hermione would have put on her big girl knickers and strode into the room, threatening to hex them if they tried to interrupt her while she talked, then she would have scolded them like naughty children if they didn’t agree with her choices. That Hermione had gone some time ago and now she was stuck between a rock and a hard place. 

She and Draco had decided to set a date for the wedding for May and this left barely three months to inform everyone and allow them to come to terms with her decision. She loved Draco deeply and regardless of what her friends said she would still be marrying him; she just couldn’t deal with them shouting at each other. 

It was barely twelve and she knew she should floo home. There was no point in trying to nip out for a sandwich because there would be reporters and photographers everywhere trying to catch a glimpse of ‘The fallen Golden Girl’ as they’d coined her in the front-page article in this morning's Prophet. The insinuation in the article, though it was never outwardly expressed, was that she was a gold-digging, Death Eaters whore, who only wanted Draco for his money and that she’d probably opened her legs to other Death Eaters before and during the war. It was exactly what she’d been afraid of. 

Marta knocked softly on the door. “Miss Granger, it’s the Prophet asking for a comment on this mornings article, do you want to say anything? Excuse me if I’m overstepping the mark, but perhaps you should say something, the situation is in danger of getting out of control.”

Hermione wanted to pick up the phone and scream at them for their audacity, but she knew she needed to speak to Draco first. “Marta, please cancel my appointments for the rest of the day, I have a headache. You can tell the Prophet I will be in contact if I decide to comment.” Which I won’t, she added in her mind. She gathered her things and headed towards the Ministry atrium. It was filled with people and Auror’s were trying to control them. She saw Ron in the distance, corralling people. She felt terrible that her friend had to clear up her mess. A hand gripped her elbow and she reached inside her jacket for her wand as a voice said, “I think you should come with me; I’ll see you home safely.” Thank goodness for Theo. He worked in the Ministry PR Department and was probably in the atrium because of her too. She sagged against him and he rushed her to the floo before anyone saw her. 

Once they reached her flat, her eyes met a scene of havoc. Her scatter cushions were piled up on either side of the room, the room stank of whiskey and stranger still, Harry and Draco we’re lying on the cushions hooting with laughter in the middle of a story. 

“Yeah, so Ron said he liked those little flames Hermione did, and I said Engorgio and nearly set fire…” 

“What the hell is going on here?” Hermione inspected the devastation of the room. There were glasses and bottles strewn around the room, plus crisps littering the floor. “Draco, can you explain this?”

“I’m not sure either of them is in a fit state to explain anything, princess, but perhaps it’s good that they’re not killing each other?” Theo stepped gingerly over a small pile of crisps and made for the kitchen, picking up some dishes and placing them in the sink. 

“I’s jus’ fun, Potter wanted to…”

“Yeaahh.” Harry raised a hand to wave drunkenly at Hermione. He got to his knees and swayed, barely shuffling to Hermione. Her encircled her thighs with his arms and laid a cheek on her stomach. “Congratshulashuns.” He slurred and promptly let out a snore. 

Draco was hooting with laughter and looked up at her with glazed eyes as she grabbed a handful of his hair to pull his head back. You’re absolutely clattered and by midday! I’m getting you both a sobering up potion and then you can explain yourselves. What am I going to say to Ginny about Harry being here drunk when he should be at work, she’ll be livid!”

Draco waved a hand and let out a snort. “He s-sent a thing, you know love, one of them…” He fell back on the cushions, holding his arms out. “Come ‘ere and schuggle with mmm, it’s so…so….” He closed his eyes. 

“Draco!”

“What? ‘m ‘wake.” He opened his eyes and sat up with a start. 

Theo moved to Hermione’s side. “It’s probably best to let them sleep it off, princess. Let’s put them to bed and I’ll help you tidy up.”

They levitated Draco to bed and Harry to the spare room and began tidying up the mess the two had created. 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hi there, welcome to part 2 and the final chapter of this short story.  
> Please note I have added a couple of new tags for smut and a couple of characters included in this chapter. Also the rating is now mature.  
> Thanks to those who've commented and sent kudos, its always great to hear from you. I'd love it if you let me know how you found this chapter too.

“I just don’t know what the two of them were thinking, and how is Harry here at all. Why are they getting on so well? I just don’t understand any of it.” Hermione asked Theo as she sat on the sofa with a large exhale and a thump.  
  
“It seems like Potter probably came to confront you over the article and found Draco here. I’m going to repeat what I said earlier, it could’ve been worse, we might have found them beating the crap out of each other. This is a good sign, Hermione. There was a time Draco wouldn’t have been in the same room as Potter, let alone drink with him or giggle like two first-year girls.”  
  
That was true, Hermione realised. It was a good thing, even if they were both now comatose from the two bottles of muggle whiskey they’d imbibed. Although she was worried she'd driven them both to drink through her actions.   
  
“Oh Theo, what are we going to do? That article this morning was terrible, and I don’t think I dare go back to work. I never wanted this to come between us, I love Draco and I want to marry him, I just can’t imagine how I'm going to make the people I love understand that.” She placed her head in her hands and Theo sat beside her to give her a one-armed hug, allowing her to cry. “I’ve lied to them for far too long.” She sobbed.  
  
He handed her a handkerchief. “I’ve had an idea that will help sort this out. I took the liberty of contacting Witch Weekly this morning and sounded out a potential front-page spread. They said they'd be happy to do an interview on your terms as long as it includes photos of you both as the happy couple, some insider gossip on the wedding arrangements and plenty of quotes about how blissfully happy you are. I think for the public to come around, you need to give them some spin and romance to make it worthwhile. You know how witches swoon over weddings and the most eligible witch and wizard in the British wizarding world are getting hitched, they’ll eat it up with a spoon. I can arrange an interview with you both tomorrow if you’re amenable. We can arrange clothes, hair and makeup and perhaps you could use the grounds of my Manor for your photos, that’s if you don’t want to go to Malfoy Manor?" Theo was desperate for this to work. He hated seeing them both so unhappy when he knew they would be, if not for this tiny thing he could do for them.   
  
“I need to speak to the Weasleys, especially Ron and Ginny before they release the issue, but I think we could do that if Draco agrees.” She smiled feeling a bit better. “Ron won’t be happy after the day he’s had today. What a day for Harry to call in sick and get drunk. The atrium was mayhem and he's going to be livid that he was left alone to manage it all.” She almost sobbed into her hands.   
  
“It’ll pass, it’ll be yesterday’s news soon enough.” Theo patted her shoulder.

"I suppose it's best to start with Ginny. If I don't speak to her now, she'll worry when Harry doesn't come home." 

"Do you want me to come with you? I can help with little James while you talk." He suggested. 

"Thank you," she said with tears in her eyes, placing her hand on his, "I don't know what we'd have done without you today." 

"Anything for you and him, princess, you belong together. I don't think I would've said that ten years ago but seeing you together now I can see you are a perfect fit."

"What about you?" She sniffed, mopping her eyes. 

"Ah, well, that is the eternal question, isn't it? Suffice to say, the man I love doesn't know I exist. It's complicated." He gave her a tight smile. "Shall we get this over and done with. I think it will go a long way to helping Draco feel better about this if he's not the only one putting himself out there." 

.......

Ginny had poured over every aspect of the article before Harry took it, storming off to Hermione's early that morning. It couldn't be true, that her best friend had been carrying on with Malfoy of all people, right under their noses. Perhaps Hermione had lost her mind for a moment, she knew Malfoy had been suave when he wanted to be at school, all the witches were after him, even when he acted like a privileged prick. 

When she thought about it, she realised not much had been said about Malfoy after the war. Old pictures of him were used for his listing in the top ten most eligible bachelors in Witch Weekly and unlike the others, he was never pictured out on the arm of the latest beautiful witch, not until this photo with Hermione. She'd sent the nastiest howler to Skeeter that morning and she hoped the witch was quaking in her boots from the hexes she’d promised. In some way, she would be glad if Hermione had found love, she had spent far too long on her own and Malfoy must've changed for Hermione to consider him as potential boyfriend material. 

James had been irritable, so she'd put him down for a nap, settling down for a well-deserved cuppa. It was almost lunchtime when the floo sounded and she heard Hermione's voice call through. She'd half expected it to be Harry or Ron and she'd cooked a casserole for lunch, just in case. 

"Ginny? Ginny are you home?" 

"In here." She called from the kitchen. 

Ginny stood immediately as they entered, and she realised Hermione was with Theodore Nott. Godrick, she'd fancied him badly at school, not quite as much as Harry but he was hot and he hadn't changed one bit, still tall, dark and yummy and those eyelashes were heavenly. She quickly brushed off her jeans and quickly primped her hair as Theo gave a slight bow. 

"Mrs Potter." He said politely.

Ginny nodded back hesitantly. 

"Hermione, I wasn't expecting company, why aren't you at work?" She eyed the two of them. 

"I think you know why, Gin." Hermione's lower lip wobbled as she worried about her friend’s reaction. 

"Yes, I suppose I do. I'll put a pot of tea on." She ushered them both to sit at the kitchen table. 

Grimmauld Place never changed, the decor maybe, but the long table in the inviting kitchen was always there, next to a homely hearth. Hermione loved being in the Potters home and she hated the fact she'd lied to both Ginny and Harry. "Harry's at mine, he and Draco got drunk and I found them when I went home about an hour ago. We put them to bed." Hermione blurted. 

Ginny paused as she put the tea in the pot. "Does Harry have any injuries? You know he would have to arrest Malfoy for assaulting an Auror if he’s punched him?" Ginny held a breath, awaiting the answer, although knew in her heart Hermione would never have left the two alone if she was concerned about them fighting. 

"Not at all, they were drunk as Doxies on fairy wine, lying on the floor telling each other stories from Hogwarts and the war. They'd drunk two bottles of muggle whiskey by twelve o'clock, it was possibly the weirdest sight I've ever seen." Theo chuckled. 

Letting out a withheld breath of relief, Ginny looked in a cupboard for a cake she'd baked. "So, it went well then?" She asked.

"It looks like it, they seemed to be friendly enough. We assume Harry turned up to talk to me and found Draco at my house after I left for work. I'm sorry Ginny, I'm so sorry I didn't tell you both." Fat tears fell from Hermione's eyes and she took out Theo's hankie, mopping them up. 

Ginny sat beside her and took her hand. "I must say I was surprised; he was very fit in school but then ten years have passed since then. I don't think he was ever truly evil, his father maybe, but not him, he was just a boy who followed his father’s influence and what happened with Ron and Dumbledore, we know now that wasn’t him, not really. You know, I followed the Order because my parents were part of it, could you imagine if it turned out we weren't following the right side either? I've had a long time to think about the war and my only hope is we're guiding James in the right direction." She poured out their tea. "Hermione, we aren't children anymore and the only thing I'm angry about is that you thought I would react to this as I might have ten years ago." 

Hermione felt chastened, Ginny had mellowed, she knew that. But where Ginny had mellowed, Hermione had lost confidence in herself. She'd gained it back since she'd been with Draco but never felt she could be truly honest with Harry or Ginny. They were good for each other and happy, so happy apart from this. 

"I'm with Draco now, we're getting married in three months. I love you and I want you to be my maid of honour, but if you don't like it, I'm afraid you're going to have to lump it." Hermione informed her.

Ginny wasn't taken aback at all, she threw her head back and laughed until tears ran down her face, rising and hugging her friend. "It's been a long time since I've seen this part of you, I'm so happy you've found your moxie. I don't doubt Malfoy's given you that back, sweet Circe, but if I had to live with him we'd kill each other." 

Hermione was taken aback and glanced at Theo who was grinning like a Cheshire Cat. 

“I-it’s not like that, we’re good together, he’s so loving and kind, you wouldn’t believe he’s the same person. He does spend too much time in the bathroom though, he hasn’t changed that much.” Hermione ventured a smile as she thought of him. God, she loved that man and she knew she would until her dying day. 

"Hang on a minute, did you say you were getting married?" Ginny let out a squeal that could wake the dead as she did a little dance on the spot, flinging her arms around Hermione’s neck and almost bursting her eardrums. 

Hermione flinched when the floo rushed to life again. She wondered for a moment if Harry had roused and come home half pissed in the middle of the day as she heard the thud of heavy Auror boots. 

"Bloody hell Ginny, have you got anything on for lunch? With Harry being sick, I've had the worst morning you could imagine, all this crap with Hermione and Malfoy caused chaos at the Ministry. She can't be with him, it's just bollocks, the Prophet probably just made it up to sell papers..." He called as he walked through the hallway and stopped in the doorway. 

Hermione glanced to Theo as Ron paused, staring at everyone. Theo's eyes were wide, and he gulped. There was something in his look that caused her to remember their earlier conversation. 'The man I love doesn't know I exist.' It was always strange how Ron didn't even try for more than a kiss with her. Yes, he'd been with Lavender at school, but she'd never seen him look at pretty witches either. She didn't have time to consider the nuances of that thought before he strode into the room. 

He eyed Theo and sent a sharp look at Hermione. "So, it’s true then? You and the prick who treated us like shit." Ron slammed his hand on the table before her. 

"Yes." She pushed her chair back, stood and faced up to him. "And it's my business who I love, not yours, not anymore!" 

"I don't know you anymore, do you know that? How could you?" He yelled, picking up her teacup and throwing it at the wall. 

"Ron, you little shit, that was an antique from the Prewetts! Mum gave us the set as a wedding present. I'm going to hex your bloody balls off!" Ginny roared. 

"Allow me!" Theo grasped Ron by the throat and slammed him against the wall. 

Theo's face was filled with disappointment, not rage as Hermione suspected it would be and the look which passed between the two was certainly not unreadable, not now Hermione had put two and two together. 

"Get off me, you prick!" Ron shouted, fighting against Theo, his face as red as a beetroot.

"You'll be nice to the ladies, won't you? Polite, like a gentleman. You do, after all, come from a pureblood family. I don't care about blood, but I do care about manners." Theo released him and he stumbled to his feet.

Hermione noted Ron's eyes flashed but he nodded and walked to the table to sit down. It seemed like there was an understanding between them and it seemed to help bring peace back to Grimmauld Place for a moment. 

Theo spoke up. "Mrs Potter, there's nothing worse than a hungry or horny man. They're quick to anger and lash out in the most ridiculous ways. Do you have something with which to feed the beast?" 

Ron shot Theo a dirty look and then raised his eyebrows in shock. 

Hermione almost laughed out loud at Ron's startled expression, like he'd just been told something about himself he never knew. She got up to cut some bread for them as Ginny took out her casserole and doled Ron a healthy portion.

"I'm not mum, Ron, and I expect respect to the guests in my home, it's not a free for all here," Ginny said as he plonked a large bowl of the casserole before him. "Theodore, I thank for your assistance." She added with a wink as she passed both him and Hermione a bowl. 

Hermione ate a bit and waited to speak until Ron seemed happier, sitting back in his seat with his hand on his belly. 

"Ron, you must understand, I didn't do this to upset you, I love Draco and nothing you say will make me change my mind. You're one of my dearest friends, we've been through so much together and I don't want anything to come between us." She placed her hand on his and clutched it tightly. 

Ron leaned his head on the back of the chair with a deep sigh. "Hermione, I don't think I have the energy to argue with you but what will Harry think? Malfoy was our enemy once." 

Hermione grimaced and it appeared that was all Ron needed to know.

Ron chuckled sardonically. "I should've known he was alright with it and I was the last to know. Harry's always on about giving people the benefit of the doubt and that muggle saying, live and let live, nowadays. He's exhausted too, there's so much going on for us, we see hatred daily, keep the world safe and if I'm honest, Malfoy has never caused us any trouble, in fact, I've no reason to think he's done anything out of order since the war." He glanced up to Theo, the man who had been his on and off lover for years. Covering his sexuality with the odd few witches had been hard and he had his own secret he needed to admit. It would be hard for him to tell Hermione she'd been one of them. Mainly, it wasn't about his friends, it was about his mother crying when she found out she might not have any grandchildren from him. “Where is Harry, by the way, in bed is he?”

"Oh Ron, thank you." Hermione hugged him tightly, while Ginny shielded a titter by covering her mouth, perhaps now wasn’t the time to tell Ron where Harry had spent the morning, or what he’d been up to. 

Seeing Hermione's smile as she threw herself into his arms gave Ron strength. If she could do it, so could he. He barely noticed his question about Harry hadn’t been answered. 

"Hermione, I've fallen in love too, but I've never been able to admit it," Ron spoke softly. 

Theo gasped and made to walk away. Clearing his throat, he said, "This is a family thing, I'll wait for you outside." Theo strode into the hall. 

"It's him, isn't it?" Hermione and Ginny spoke at the same time. At any other time, they might have laughed but Ron wasn't one to admit his feelings easily. 

"Yes," Ron gulped and burst into tears, "it's been him since school, Lavender helped us, she made out with me in the hallways so we wouldn't be found out, that's why it was so irritating. Hermione, I'm so sorry I broke your heart. Fuck, I know you had feelings for me, it wasn't that I didn't love you, it was because I love him, I've always loved him." 

They both hugged him tightly. 

The door slammed open and a dishevelled Theo stood in the doorway. "Ginny, I realise this is your house, but could you leave us to speak in private?" Theo said forcefully. 

Ginny smiled and dragged Hermione onto the hall by the hand. "Just don't shag on my table, we have to eat off that." She giggled, dragging Hermione by the hand into the lounge. 

"What will Molly say?" Hermione asked as Ginny fell back on the sofa. 

"She'll be relieved that he's found someone, he hasn't brought a witch home since you. I think she knows." 

They chuckled and held hands in silence and Ginny began to talk. 

"I'm okay with you and Draco, you know. Harry's right, happiness is all that matters now, especially after all we went through in the war, it's why we did it. How could I forbid you that? It seems you've spent too much time worrying about what we think and not enough about your upcoming wedding and your own life." 

"I'm so sorry, I never meant it to be like this." Hermione hugged her friend. 

"Of course, you didn't. I just need you to know things are alright between us." Ginny hugged her fiercely. 

"Ginny, do you mind if I go home? I want to check on Draco and Harry." 

"Go and tell Harry he's not in trouble with me. He deserves to do something naughty occasionally, he has such a hard job and he knows it's only going to get harder for us both once I return to the Harpies. Mum will help but then there's Teddy too..." 

"We'll help if you allow us, I love any time with my godson and Teddy is Draco's cousin, after all, just let us know if you need us." Hermione hugged her close. 

"I'm happy for you and let's give ourselves a few days for the excitement of Ron and Theo and you and Draco to settle down before we hold your engagement party. Once mum knows she'll start planning, you know she will." 

Hermione paused. "We haven't told Narcissa yet, she may want to hold it at Malfoy Manor, or she might despise me. Draco complains about me not telling you, but he's only told his mother we were meeting for lunch as friends." 

"Then you will have a party either way. If he expects you to tell your friends and family, then he needs to do the same. I'll see you both at the burrow on Sunday for dinner and I'll be asking Nott too, so Malfoy won't be alone."

Hermione gulped, "Yes, of course, we'll come." She couldn't be sure if he would, but she would try to convince him. 

"See you soon." Hermione hugged her friend and knocked gently on the kitchen door. "I'm leaving, be good to each other." She couldn't be sure if she'd been heard but she left via the floo. 

.....

Hermione stepped through the floo into her lounge and found Harry looking green, sitting on the sofa with his head in his hands. 

“Why in Godricks name did I think getting drunk at nine in the morning was a good idea? I feel like a swarm of Cornish Pixies are skydiving in my belly.” Harry groaned.

Hermione chuckled. “I thought you’d both still be sleeping it off,” Hermione commented, putting on the kettle to make some peppermint tea to settle Harry’s Cornish Pixies. “Here.” She handed him some paracetamol and ruffled his hair. 

“Don’t do that, it feels like my brain is rolling around in my skull.” He complained. 

"See this face," she pointed to herself, “It’s displaying the most unsympathetic look you’ve ever seen.” She chuckled. “What in the world were the two of you thinking?”

A hand slapped at on the doorframe and Draco lurched into the room looking like a zombie. “Water.” He managed to speak hoarsely. 

Hermione walked to the sink and poured him a pint glass of water, which he drank with gusto, holding it out for another. 

“So,” Hermione began, “I take it you two have resolved your differences?”

The two wizards eyed each other with bloodshot eyes. Harry was the first to speak. 

“Yeah, I suppose we have, he’s alright really.”

Draco looked uncomfortable as the alcohol which had fuelled their little friendship session was leaving his system. “I agree, Potter is alright.” He said, glancing up to see a dazzling grin from his wife to be. 

“Oh, that’s brilliant. I love you both so much, I don’t think I could stand you being at each other’s throats at the wedding. I’ve, err…” She paused for a moment, walking over to Draco, and guiding him to sit in the easy chair. She perched on his knee and cupped his face with her hand, “I’ve just been to tell Ginny and Ron turned up.”

Both Draco and Harry looked up sharply. “It was chaos at work today, the press turned up wanting to speak to me and the whole Auror Department were engaged in corralling people in the atrium. I don’t think Ron had a very good day. He came to lunch at your house and he flew into a rage when I told him the truth. Theo helped…”

“Oh shit, does he know what I was doing.” 

“Theo was there, what was he doing there.”

Both men spoke at once. 

Hermione made two cups of peppermint tea and regaled them with the story so far, leaving out the part where Ron and Theo declared feelings. That wasn’t her story to tell and she knew they’d tell their friends when they were ready. 

“I bet Theo jumped at the chance to see Weasley.” Draco’s face looked sour as he sipped his tea. Clearly, he wasn’t a fan of it.

“Oi, Malfoy, that’s my wife you’re talking about. Has he got a crush on her or something?” Harry said sternly. 

“Not at all, wrong Weasley. He’s had a crush on Ron for years since school in fact.” Draco said simply as if it was something everyone knew. 

Harry’s brow furrowed, “But Ron isn’t…he wouldn’t…ah, yes, perhaps I see now.” He nodded. 

Hermione was so glad Harry had figured it out for himself, not that she suspected he’d be anything but accepting of Ron’s choice, especially after today’s events, but it would make the conversation easier when it came up.

“Oh, Ginny said not to worry about being told off for today when you get home, she said you deserve to let loose once in a while. So, if you’re not worried about getting home straight away, is it okay to talk about our wedding with you? I’ve had some ideas.” 

“I’m starving, shall we order a pizza or something, it’s well past lunchtime and I haven’t eaten since breakfast.”

Hermione took out a menu and ordered two pizza’s one hot and spicy for Harry and Hawaiian for Draco. He loved pineapple on pizza.   
“So, I was thinking. I’ve asked Ginny to be my maid of Honour and Draco will ask Theo to be his best man, we already discussed that part. But I want a special role for both you and Ron, so would you both be brides’ men? I don’t plan on having anyone else in the wedding party apart from Teddy and James as Pageboys.”

Harry covered his eyes with his hands, scrubbing at them and sniffing with emotion. “I would do anything for you, Hermione, you know that.” She rose and hugged him tightly. He held out his hand to Draco and both shook with a shared look of relief, more because they both thought Hermione was going to give it to them with both barrels for getting drunk in the day. 

“I’ll leave you lovebirds to it.” He said kissing Hermione’s cheek and heading to the floo. 

“Bye, Harry,” Hermione called out. 

“Yes, goodbye, Pot…Harry.” Draco began to call him Potter but changed his mind. If they were to be friends, then they’d best start as they meant to go on. 

As soon as the floo flashed green, Hermione jumped onto Draco’s lap, straddling him, and kissing him deeply. “I’m sorry, I’m so sorry about this morning. Now it’s all over, I don’t know what the fuss was about.” She kissed his nose, his lips, his eyebrows, and forehead. “I was afraid, but I realised because of you, I’m not afraid anymore. I don’t know what I thought would happen when I told them, but it certainly wasn’t this.” 

“I hate fighting with you, it made me feel worse than I’ve ever felt like my heart might break.” He admitted. “Tell me we’ll never fight like that again, I hated it.”

“I can’t promise we’ll never fight again, but I’ll promise you one thing, I’ll always talk things through with you, I’ll never let it fester like that again. I love you and I want us to be honest with each other, whatever we’re feeling.” She curled up in his lap, her head on his collarbone while he played with her hair. “I love you Draco Malfoy.”

“I love you too, my everything, Hermione Granger, soon to be Malfoy.” He chuckled, leaning his head back on the chair. He soon drifted off, with the women he loved in his arms, as did Hermione. It had been a long day. 

…..

**Six months later**

The Malfoy wedding at Malfoy manor had gone off without a hitch after Draco spoke to his mother, who elated to find out Hermione was to be her daughter in law, and after the three-week honeymoon in the Maldives, they had returned to some more good news. Ron and Theo were getting married too. 

That’s where Draco found himself that day, standing across from his wife at the binding ceremony, he in his smart morning suit, with pearl grey waistcoat and cravat, his head adorned with a top hat and Hermione in a pearl grey gown, low cut on the diamante bodice and which flowed like silk down the floor. She wore a simple lily in her hair beside her ear and her hair was contained in a beautiful and intricate updo. The whole wedding was tastefully done, and why wouldn’t it have been with Theo at the helm. He watched her when tears filled her eyes as the two wizards took their vows, her depth of emotion causing an itch at the back of his throat too. A heavily pregnant Ginny stood beside Hermione along with some other red-headed relatives of Ron’s. 

He couldn’t quite believe his luck. He was married to the most beautiful woman in the world and she was so happy now everyone knew about them. As Theo thought, they had become the darlings of the wizarding society once the Witch Weekly article hit the shelves. The spin on bad boy turned good helped that, and the fact Hermione would marry him at all seemed to make the wizarding world decide he must have changed. Their story had been eclipsed by Theo and Ron’s engagement, which only continued to aid people in seeing that there was good to be found in everyone. Theo, of course, had never taken the mark, but his father’s affiliation had been enough for the public to view him as a Death Eater too. Now, both Draco and Theo were redeemed in the eyes of the wizarding world, thanks to the love of their respective partners. Neither needed, nor cared what the public thought of them, but both knew it was nice to be able to walk down the street without people spitting bile or hateful looks in their direction. 

They later danced the first dance together in the ballroom of Nott Manor, the room filled with floating fairy lights and stars, it’s immaculately adorned tables topped with stargazer lilies, crystal glasses and silver plates. The room had been cleared for dancing to the jazz and old-timey band once the meal had finished and the first dance held. He glanced over Hermione’s shoulder and watched how easily Theo had slotted in with the Weasley family. Molly was tearful and hugging his friend tightly. He was happy that Theo had found family, he’d been alone too long without anyone and Draco and he needed this, as much as he needed his new husband. The Weasleys had also accepted Draco with an ease he’d never expected, beginning with his first visit to the Burrow for Sunday brunch. What the two men saw in each other would forever be a mystery to him as they were both so different, but it seemed to work, and Ron seemed happier and less quick to anger nowadays. Realising he was neglecting his wife with his thoughts, he dared drop his hand from her waist and over her bum, noting she wasn’t wearing any knickers. Draco loved how fluid their movements were, he and his wife were like one being, swaying in place, her cheek against his chest as he led the dance to some romantic muggle song he hadn’t heard before. Now he was horny, but he also noted there was barely a time when he wasn’t when Hermione was around. 

“You’re the most beautiful witch here and now I know you’re not wearing any knickers.” He spun her and pulled her close whispering to her, noting her shiver as his breath caressed the shell of her ear. 

She pushed herself up on her tiptoes; her high heels giving her added height; and kissed his lips. “You’re biased, there are plenty of pretty girls here today and I couldn’t wear knickers, this dress is pure silk, you’d see a panty line.”

“Perhaps, but none as gorgeous as my wife, you lit up the room as soon as you stepped in here.” He nuzzled her neck, relishing her breath speeding up. “Now I know you’re naked under there, I can’t wait to get you home. In fact…” He took her hand and drew her out onto the balcony. The warm evening was dark, but a black velvet sky held thousands of stars in stasis, like cut diamonds twinkling. The grounds were dotted with lit torches and the effect was stunning. 

“Draco, we can’t just leave, the reception isn’t over and I’m the maid of honour. I have things to do.” Hermione squeaked in mild alarm.

“Oh, we’ll be back in about an hour, they won’t miss us.” He tugged her hand across the grounds to a small summer house, decked out with silk drapes and plush cushions of oriental design. Draco knew Theo’s estate like the back of his hand as he’d played there as a boy with Theo. 

“This is beautiful, but why are we here?” Hermione bit her lip. She knew why they were there from the look in her husband’s eyes. 

He reached for her face, thumbing her cheek, and running two fingers over her lush lips. “I would have thought it was obvious. I want to make love to my wife and if I have to wait until later, I might spontaneously combust.” He murmured against her lips, grabbing her arse and pulling her flush with his burgeoning erection. 

“Oh dear,” she replied sultrily, slipping off her heels and stepping onto the cushions inside “we couldn’t have that now, could we?”

Draco turned her sharply, so she was facing the wooden slats and she gasped as he bent to capture the bottom of her long dress and lift it to her waist. He threw aside his top hat. “Hmm, what do we have here?” He leaned down and trailed his fingers across the back of her knee, up towards the cream lace stocking top of her thigh highs. Tiny pearls adorned the seam of her stockings and he was on his knees for her as soon as he saw the garments, he was a sucker for stockings or sexy silk underwear of any kind. “Did you wear these for me?” He bit her peachy arse gently, revelling in her moan. “I think you did, Hermione, I think you wanted to drive me out of my mind.” 

Hermione felt goose-pimples flood her body as he kissed the inside of her thighs, spreading her wide as his lips drifted closer to her sex. Her nipples ached to be touched and she ran her fingers over the pebbled mounds, sighing at the friction. “I wore them for you,” her chest heaving as she anticipated his next move, “only for you.”

She felt his tongue lap gently at her pussy and bit her bottom lip to stop from crying out.

“Don’t do that, I know what you’re doing, and I’ll stop if I can’t hear your pleasure.” 

“B-but…” She began.

“Nobody will hear us out here, I promise you.” He lapped at her clit, entering her with two curved fingers, finding her sweet spot immediately. “Fuck, you’re so wet, I love how sodden you get for me.”

“Oh, Godrick, please don’t stop, p-please…” She cried out, throbbing as she felt the beginnings of an orgasm coiling in her lower belly, pleasure reaching throughout her body like tendrils of Devil’s Snare as his soft hair brushed her sensitive thighs and buttocks. 

Draco, lapped at her clit, turning his head so he could suckle on her nubbin. He felt her tense, her thighs shaking as she raced towards her peak. 

“Close…I’m so close Draco, please, don’t ever stop…oh, Godrick, oh…” She was climbing higher and higher, grinding her pussy against his face as she strove for pleasure and shattered as he sent her over the edge, with strong pulls of her clit with his lips. 

He stood, the only noise in the small summerhouse, their panting breath, hers from her orgasm and his in desperation for her. She trembled as he nosed the hair at the nape of her neck, planting sweet kisses along her shoulders. “I don’t think I’ll ever get enough of the sweet noises you make when you come, princess. You’re so bloody hot.” He was up against her, rubbing his hardened length against the smooth skin of her arse. “Now I’m going to fuck you until your legs give out.” His voice was like smooth, melted chocolate against her neck. 

“Please fuck me, right now, I need you Draco.” She bucked back against him, relishing his groan. 

He was too desperate to feel her for any more foreplay and he unzipped his trousers, rubbing his cock over her nubbin before instantly sheathing himself in her core. “You feel so fucking good, I’d stay right here for the rest of my life if you’d let me, you’re so tight, you make me want to shoot my load inside you, fill you up with my come and make you walk around the rest of the wedding with it dribbling down your legs.” He began to move in slow, measured pumps. 

Hermione knew he could easily ask her to do that, she knew he’d be so turned on for the rest of the night that they’d end up making love until dawn or until they were both too sore to do anymore. “Oh, fuck me hard, take anything you want, I’ll let you, you know I will.” She gasped as he picked up speed, angling his cock so he hit the places only he knew would send her spiralling. 

He withdrew and turned her, lifting her leg over his arm and re-entering her roughly, his hand grasping her throat as he knew she liked, “I’m going to fuck you so hard you’ll never want anyone else again.”

She moaned as her eyes rolled back, “I don’t want anyone else, I’m yours…I’m yours forever Draco…”

“Just mine, only mine.” His balls tightened and he began to crest. Removing his hand from her throat, he moved to circle her clit with his fingertips. “Come with me, my fucking everything, I need to feel you come on my cock, please Hemione.”

Draco needn’t have feared as Hermione was there with him, each so attuned to each other, it wasn’t often they didn’t climax together. “I’m there, Draco don’t stop, please…” Her back arched and she was soaring, lights bursting behind her eyes and her pussy milking his cock as he roared his completion. 

They stilled, coming down of the extreme high, their foreheads pressed together, occasionally pressing soft kisses against the other's lips as they gasped to catch their breath.

Hermione heard her name being called and they rushed to make themselves decent. Draco took out his wand, cleaned them up and righted their clothes as Hermione hopped on one foot to put her heels back on. 

By the time the voice came closer they realised it was Ginny. 

Draco held out his arm and they began to walk as if they’d been out for a stroll in the gardens. 

“Oh, there you are.” Ginny puffed, holding her belly as she rushed towards them. “The grooms are leaving for their honeymoon. I’ve been looking for you everywhere.”

“Um, we were…” Hermione began.

“We were taking some air.” Draco finished for her. 

Ginny eyed their flushed faces sceptically, “A likely story but come on, we need to go.” She rushed on ahead. 

Draco paused for a moment, cupping Hermione’s face. “I just want you to know, you really are my everything Hermione Malfoy, I don’t think I’ve ever been happier in my life, I love you so very much.” He kissed her gently. 

“Come on!” Ginny called back sounding annoyed. 

Hermione giggled. “I love you too, forever and always.” She touched his cheek as she spoke, her eyes on his. “Now, we’d better go back before Ginny gives birth on Nott’s rose garden. 


End file.
